This invention relates to clothes hangers and is particularly directed to improved means for protecting clothing supported by clothes hangers from developing undesired creases.
Clothes hangers are conventionally formed of wire or plastic and are used to suspend items of clothing from hooks or bars for storage, for example, in closets, wardrobes and the like. Unfortunately, most hangers are quite thin. Unfortunately, some clothing items, such as blouses, shirts and the like are hung on the hangers, the hangers tend to cause unsightly creases, making it necessary to press the clothing before wearing. However, pressing clothing each time it is to be worn is time-consuming and annoying. To overcome this problem numerous types of hanger adapters have been provided heretofore. However, many of the prior art hanger adapters have been complex devices which have been expensive to produce and complicated to use. Other prior art hanger adapters have created more problems than they solved. Also, many of the prior art hanger adapters have had sharp corners or edges which have tended to tear the clothing or have, themselves, caused undesired creases in the clothing. In addition, clothing articles which are large sized, have wide necks, light weight or sheer often tend to slip off of conventional clothes hangers, even when prior art hanger adapters are used. Thus, none of the prior art clothing protectors have been entirely satisfactory.
These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention and an improved clothing protector is provided which is simple to use and inexpensive to produce, yet which ensures that no undesired creases will be formed in the clothing and that no sharp points, corners or edges will contact the clothing to cause rips or tears and which will tend to prevent articles of clothing from slipping off of the hanger and which can quickly and easily be transferred from one clothes hanger to another as desired.
These advantages of the present invention are preferably attained by providing an improved clothing protector comprising a cover for clothes hangers shaped to slip over the hook of the hanger and to be supported by the wings of the hanger and formed two panels of foam material, such as polyurethane, having substantial thickness, such as xc2xd inch, and having a slip-resistant surface, which have their butt edges joined along their upper edges, leaving a space to receive the hook of the hanger. After joining, the panels tend to flare out, thereby providing a surface of substantial area for supporting an article of clothing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved clothes hanger adapter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved clothing protector for use with clothes hangers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved clothing protector which is simple to use and inexpensive to produce.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved clothing protector which ensures that no undesired creases will be formed in the clothing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved clothing protector which ensures that no sharp points, corners or edges will contact the clothing to cause rips or tears.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved clothing protector which can quickly and easily be transferred from one clothes hanger to another as desired.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide an improved clothing protector comprising a cover for clothes hangers shaped to slip over the hook of the hanger and to be supported by the wings of the hanger and formed two panels of foam material, such as polyurethane, having substantial thickness, such as xc2xd inch, and having a slip-resistant surface, which have their butt edges joined along their upper edges, leaving a space to receive the hook of the hanger. After joining the panels tend to flare out, thereby providing a surface of substantial area for supporting an article of clothing.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, taken with reference to the figures of the accompanying drawing.